Give Me a Hug
by The Truth's Lie
Summary: The Impala is hurt, and all Dean wants to do is make her feel better. De-aged!Dean, protective/big brother!Sammy.


The door squeaks open. He flinches, pausing for a second. Bobby's snores echo throughout the house. Dean grins happily, letting the door fall shut behind him. He carefully makes his way onto the yard, glad for the bright light from the moon illuminating the rusty bolts and nails that pepper the ground. Needles suck and Sammy always cries when they go to the hospital. He ignores the shells of the other cars; they're fun to play with, now and then, but tonight, he has his eyes set on a special little lay. Dean clambers carefully onto the Impala's hood. He kisses the windshield with reverence, stroking the glass softly.

She's hurt. He knows that better than anybody. Bobby thinks he knows, says her engine's "shot to shit" and they'll have to replace the bumper but Dean knows better. Her heart is hurting more than anything else. He wrapped his arms around her as best as he could, feeling her smooth, cool metal through his shirt. She misses someone, a man, she misses him and its making her ill.

But she loves him. She always gets a little bit better whenever he visits. He loves her too. He loves her so much it hurts. He shifted, sitting criss-cross, applesauce, resting his head on her windshield. His dad always told him to never go outside alone, that demons would hurt him if he did, but he's not scared; the Impala will protect him. She always does, and what Dad doesn't know, won't make Dean run laps.

He closes his eyes, breathing slowly and deeply. She whispers in his ear, telling him of the two men who live with her, free as the wind that ruffles his hair. She tells him off the man who loves her so well, who hugs her and lets her know how much he appreciates her every day. She's always so happy when she talks about That Man. He's glad she's happy. He loves it when she's happy. He tells her so, and she sings with joy.

_I love you too, my Deanie,_ she tells him back.

He smiles. He tells her Uncle Bobby's really worried about her not working so good, and if she could tell him where he hurt so he could tell him for her?

She croons back _such a sweet boy, such a good boy! _and promises to try really hard to purr in the morning, like he liked.

He thanks her.

She says _you're welcome, Deanie, but you should sleep now. _

He listens to her.

Sam knew Dean had snuck out. He usually did, on nights when it was bright out enough to be daytime, he'd sneak out and Sam would watch him from the window, ready to leap outside at a moment's notice. There was never a need for it. Dean would walk around, cuddle the impala, dig a hole, pretend to drive and come back inside when he was done with his middle of the night playtime. But not tonight, it seemed.

Dean sat on the hood of the Impala, staring up at the sky. He frowns, and then he smiles, and then he frowns again. His hands reach out for the stars, then drop back down. He doesn't know his brother has fallen asleep until ten minutes later, when his head slumps to the slide. He walks out the door carefully, not wanting wake him. Dean's head lolls against his arm as they slowly make their way upstairs.

"S'mmy?" He mumbles, eyes closed.

"Yeah, kiddo, I'm right here." He responds, tucking him in under his favorite Batman blanket. His feet stick out awkwardly and he rolls on thick, black socks, knowing they'll just keep popping back out if he tucks them under the blanket.

"Love you, S'mmy." His thin-too thin, he needs to eat more- arms wrap around his neck and pull him down.

He hugs back. "I love you too."

"Do you think the 'mpala knows I love her?"

Sam smiles and stands up. "Yeah, buddy, I'm sure she knows."

"She misses someone, do you know who that is?"

"No I don't."

Dean frowned. "I wanna find him. She says he was here one day, then the next he wasn't."

Sam turns his head so Dean won't see the color drain from his face. "Oh...oh yeah? What else does she say?"

"That her heart hurts real bad. She doesn't like not moving. Says it makes her feel useless. We should take her out for a drive once she feels better, Sammy."

"Yeah, kiddo, sounds good."

"Then we should look for that man."

"..."

"He has a brother, and I'm sure he misses him too."

"Yeah..."

"I know I'd miss you if I'd had to go away, Sammy."

Sam rubbed furiously at his eyes, glad he had his back turned. "I'd miss you too."

"I wonder about that guy." Dean mused sleepily. "And wherever he is, I hope he's okay."

"I wouldn't worry about that, Deanie." Sam murmured, shutting the door. "I wouldn't worry one bit."

That man, Sammy do you know when hell be back no i dont

**Fail ending is chock-full of FAIL.**

***ashamed* **

**I actually have no idea where this came from. I just found it in a file in my Yahoo Notes (I have like a thousand, it's always an adventure when I go through it.) and...there you go. Which is weird, cause it _looks _finished and usually I just randomly toss random bits and bobs...eh, I'm gonna keep looking, see what else I find, maybe there's a second part somewhere. I wanna say there is, but I'm not sure...**

**Well...**

**Enough of my rambling! Review!**


End file.
